The Death of Gwen Stacy: Issue One
A special three part comic issue taking place in Earth-1028 and is a part of the comic Marvel's Spider-Man. It is the highest rated and most critically acclaimed comic arc of Earth-1028 yet. This is the first part. Plot Synopsis Recap: After the rehabilitated Norman Osborn returns to his business empire Oscorp, he finds out that their experimentations has led to crisis such as the Lizard, possibly Spider-Man and even the downfall of acting chief operative executive, Adrian Toomes who becomes the Vulture, with the added note of the Battle at the Oscorp Tower, between the Man-Spider and Spider-Man. Obsessed with discovering Spider-Man's identity to heal himself from a mutate heretic disease after Oscorp stops weapons and arsenal production, Norman soon discovers clues to Spider-Man's real identity, and sends Sergei Kravinoff, alias Kraven the Hunter, to assasinate Spidey. After the Hunter fails, Norman discovers Peter's possible involvement with Spider-Man. Begin: At the Osborn's and Parker's annual Thanksgiving ceremony, Norman Osborn plays a cat and mouse game with Peter where both start to dwindle in fear, as they both soon uncover sinister secrets about each other. Midst, Gwen, who is Peter's date arrives with Harry and his date Mary Jane. Norman starts pressurizing Peter and tries to wriggle out information about Spider-Man from him. Peter starts sweating out of fear, leading Osborn to believe there is a definite connection between Peter and Spidey. During dinner, Norman reaches the peak point of Harry as his father starts making Peter feel uncomfortable and nervous. Harry involves Mary Jane in the fight causing her to break up with him. Norman also makes Aunt May feel out of the line, causing her to punch him in the face. With this ruckus going on, Gwen advices Peter to leave but Peter refuses, knowing that he can't leave Aunt May behind. Gwen leaves, and the argument turns into quarrels, making Peter's stress disorder once again active, this leads to Peter smashing the table to bits. While Harry and Aunt May think that it is just out of ordinary rage, Norman is convinced that Peter is Spider-Man. Since Oscorp's biogenetic and arsenal production contract has ended due to mishaps with several powered individuals, and after Norman is deemed unworthy of being Oscorp's CEO, he is pushed back to a lower rank, with Donald Menken put as CEO. The devastated Norman becomes maniacal, and more fluxed as his heretic mutate condition worsens, and goblin-like threads start appearing on his hands, revealing his mutant side. Norman and a group of syndicated Oscorp members make a secret deal with the organization Ravencroft, a facility holding mentally insane people. Their deal is to organize bioorganical genetical experimentations on the prisonors after processing animal blood. As commanded by Oscorp, some brainwashed prisonors dubbed as the Rhino, Scorpion, Beetle, Freak and the Chameleon, were freed and the group, known as the Blood Pack, were sent to capture Peter Parker. The Blood Pack approaches Daily Bugle worker Ben Urich and forces him to reveal where Peter is shortly before killing him. At night, the same day, Peter is on a date with Gwen in a French bistro, when the Blood Pack attacks Peter. Everyone evacuates but Gwen is stranded after being few tables crash onto her, making her trapped. Peter fights off the genetic superhumans, and Gwen discovers Peter's superheroic alter-ego. Peter and Gwen make their way out. Peter takes aid on Gwen's apartment where Peter's wounds are treated and Gwen and Peter 'get along' and decide to help each other out, always, whenever they need each other. After the Blood Pack returns back to Ravencroft, without Peter, as part of their mission, Norman becomes impatient and scorned and kills the Freak and the Beetle, before the others escape and split (foreshadowing their next days as different criminal masterminds serving other mafia lords). The reasons Norman did this was: a) Peter was coming closer to discover Osborn's secret as he learnt yesterday, Parker with the aid of Harry learnt of Osborn's dark background. b) Peter also discovered Osborn's relation with his parents. c) Peter was probably coming after him. d) He was angry at the Blood Pack's failure, e) his mutant symptoms started fully developing and he was going to mutate at any unpredictable time. Category:Earth-1028 Category:Spider-Man Category:DuttPanda